Legacy
by lovessoftly
Summary: Alternate universe - A story of love, of humankind, of a desire to fulfill and correct a Future Foretold. (Read the story to see where it goes…)


Author: PCN Category: Conventional couples; A.U Summary: A story of love, of humankind, of a desire to fulfill and correct a Future Foretold. (Read the story to see where it goes.)  
  
Author's note: This was posted previously, but I didn't like how it was worded so I redid it. I'm on Christmas Vacation, so I'm hoping to get through a lot of it before school reopens at the end of January. Please enjoy and let me know what you think..  
  
For those of you wondering, this story is somewhat a mixture of Roswell the series (of which I own nothing..) and my favorite SciFi movie Children of Dune (of which I also own nothing.). This is just my version of how the two would work together.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Planet Antar Center of the Galian V. Home to the House of Zan  
  
There is a legend in Galian, as old as the galaxy itself - one that speaks of an Emerald Path, a Destiny of two, and Gaelic Power. Elders have spoken of it to their children and their children's children, passing it down from generation to generation. A fable. a goodnight story .. No one believed it could ever be true.  
  
So why did he find the details of this goodnight tale so comforting now?  
  
Lord Zan stood deep in thought, staring out at the setting sun as it cast a surreal glow over the land of Arraneen. For the past two weeks, his dreams were haunted by strange visions - of a new land, of a four square, and of a journey that must be taken to end a war. Frustrated, he passed his hand through his growing dark wavy hair. If these dreams meant what he thought they did, then everything had to be played out exactly the way he'd seen it. Sometimes, Zan hated knowing the future. There was no way to change it. The visions were more often than not a curse rather than a privilege; and this time was anything but different.  
  
Times were changing in Arraneen. The people were relinquishing the Old Ways and try as he might, Zan felt himself losing the battle to bring them back. Rebel leaders, especially Khivar and his forces were gaining strength and Zan knew that soon there would be a civil war.  
  
Why should he be surprised, when he himself had gained this throne through a similar action? An act that had lead to his marriage to Princess Seryn - out of obligation, not love. His heart belonged to only one woman - Lyenne.  
  
The thought sent a ray of gentle warmth through his body, one that he'd never grown accustomed to. It reminded him of her touch, the feel of her beside him; all things that he feared were coming to an end. Right now, after giving him the second greatest gift anyone could, she was lying in bed slowly slipping away. He'd promised her that he'd stay strong and live on for their children, but right now, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
Nothing in this world is as great, as my love for you  
  
The words she'd said to him only moments before she'd slipped into unconsciousness. He'd remember them always, with the same passion he'd held for the woman who spoke them.  
  
A gentle wind blew against him just then as if hearing his thoughts, and he knew, even before the knock on the room doors that she was gone. "Lyenne!!" he cried out, the tears he'd held back suddenly falling freely. Zan fell to his knees and sobbed.  
  
That night, half awake-half asleep, she came to him; ever more beautiful than she was in life. She came to warn him, to remind him of the vision he'd had the previous night. She sent him images of a green and blue planet, of their children, of two others.then a shadowy image appeared and a voice spoke with a strength and eerie familiarity that seemed to fill all of his senses. With three words that probed his body into action, jolting him awake. "It is time."  
  
********  
  
It was barely dawn when Seryn heard the knock on her room doors. Slipping out of bed and into the silk wrap, she answered, "My lord,"  
  
"I need to speak with you Seryn." Zan stated, an urgent tone in his voice that Seryn could not deny.  
  
She continued to look at him as he entered her room. There was a determination in his walk that spoke volumes even before he uttered a word. Something was going on.  
  
"Is something wrong Lord Zan?" she queried when after at least three minutes he'd said nothing.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you." Zan replied, pausing only briefly before continuing, "I realize that this may be presumptuous, so before I ask you this, I need to apologize.  
  
"Please, don't..." she interrupted, " I knew the pretense under which we got married. I agreed to it just as you did." Seryn stated softly, the whisper of sadness nevertheless evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, but you remained faithful while I didn't. Why Seryn?"  
  
"Because. I love you Zan." The silence that followed her declaration tore at her heart, even if it was expected. Seryn couldn't help that after all these years she still yearned to have him say those words to her too.  
  
"Please." she remarked, seeing him move to offer some apology that she knew would hurt more than help. She hated feeling like he pitied her, especially when she'd learnt to live with it. Zan stopped his movement, seeming to understand what she meant. "You wanted to ask me something." she prompted.  
  
"Yes." Zan stated, moving again to the windows. "I fear for young Zan's and Maryna's safety on Antar. The Rebels are becoming more agitated."  
  
"You believe Khivar is planning something?" she queried, suddenly understanding his urgent entrance into her room.  
  
"I believe he's gaining power and with a new ally."  
  
"But who would risk joining forces with Khivar against you?" Seryn queried, knowing the answer even as the question left her lips.  
  
"Avaria."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Only my sister would risk the small semblance of normalcy she has on Salusa; in some shallow name of revenge." Seryn replied, exasperated. "How do you know this?"  
  
Zan smiled. A response Seryn knew well enough to realize she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"So what do we do?" she asked  
  
"I want you to take Zan and Maryna and leave Antar." Zan stated, his tone seemingly calm.  
  
"And go where? Avaria has connections on all five planets of our system."  
  
"That's why I'm sending you outside of our system. To Earth. It is far enough away from the five planets to allow my children to be safe until the time comes for their return. You'll be with Vilondra."  
  
"How will we know?"  
  
"They will know. they all will." he replied cryptically.  
  
"Like you know of Khivar and Avaria?" Seryn questioned, but Zan's reply was again just silence.  
  
"Okay." She stated, resignation in her voice. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you get packed. Time is of the essence Seryn, and I wouldn't risk endangering my children."  
  
"I understand. I'll be ready within the hour."  
  
With that decided, Zan left the room, not seeing the shadowed figure following in his wake.  
  
****** 


End file.
